The present invention relates to a scroll type compressor.
A scroll type compressor generally includes a fixed scroll and a movable scroll. Each scroll includes a base plate and a scroll wall extending from the base plate. The movable scroll cooperates with the fixed scroll to define a compression region and is configured to make an orbital motion to compress fluid in the compression region. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256878 discloses a scroll type compressor having a main discharge port, a sub-discharge port and an injection port. The sub-discharge port and the injection port of this compressor are disposed radially outward of the main discharge port.
The scroll type compressor may include a valve on the base plate of the fixed scroll to prevent fluid from flowing back to the compression region through the main and sub-discharge ports. The valve needs to cover both of the main and the sub-discharge ports without covering the injection port. However, using a plurality of valves to cover the main discharge port and the sub-discharge port separately without covering the injection part may cause an increase of the number of parts in the compressor.
The present invention, which has been made in light of the above-described problem, is directed to providing a scroll type compressor in which both of main and sub-discharge ports are covered by a single valve with an injection port uncovered.